The X of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben has another exhausting day and wants some peace and quiet...until a mischievous alien comes along for some fun.


**A wonderful story guestsurprise did for moi! Thank you so much, Amiga! Everyone else out there, enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was ready to go to the mansion for some well earned rest. He had been battling aliens all week long and it made it almost impossible for him to get some peace. Finally, he was at the Grant mansion. A place for peace and quiet.

"I need some sleep. I don't want to be bothered at all." He grumbled. He was honestly in a bad mood because of what had recently happened to him. The evil aliens just made him angry!

"Why so upset Ben?" A gentle voice asked.

"Nothing…I just…" Ben suddenly turned around and saw Alien X looking at him. He gasped a bit in shock, but quickly calmed himself.

"Did I startle you Ben?"

"A little, but I'm ok." Ben said with a small smile.

"I can tell that those evil aliens did quite a number on you," He said softly as he sat in Indian style on the couch next to Ben.

"Yeah, they never give up. I wish I could just get out of this world and just disappear!" Ben huffed.

"You don't mean that Ben."

"Well, maybe not. But sometimes I need just a break!"

"Well perhaps I can help!" Alien X smiled. He then gave Ben a sinister grin; a grin that Ben knew all too well!

"Oh no! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO TICKLING!"

"Why not? You could use some cheering up!" Alien X laughed. He then went to grab Ben, but Ben moved out of the way just in time and took off running with Alien X laughing and chasing after him.

"It will not work Ben! I will get you eventually!" Alien X laughed.

"No you won't!" Ben said, trying to keep the slight fear and laughter out of his voice! He then pressed his Omnitrix and turned into XLR8. He took off at a very fast pace and thought that he had a way out of the mansion until he was restrained by Alien X's telekinesis!

"LET GO!"

"No! I think you need to calm down and relax Ben. I'm here to help you!"

"Oh yeah!" Ben said, he then managed to use his tail and wiggle it under Alien X's arms.

"HEY! BEN!" He said in shock; Ben used this opportunity to try to run since it broke Alien X's telekinesis, but the problem is that his Omnitrix ran out! Now he was running down the hallway in human form!

"He is just playing with me! He can catch me at any time!"

"This is true!" He heard a deep voice chuckle. Ben then spun around and had Alien X tackle him to the floor.

"HEY! GET OFF X!" Ben pleaded.

"Not until I get you to relax Ben. Let some of that stress go." Alien X replied with a smile. He then began to gently scratch under Ben's under arms. Ben yelped in shock and he began to squirm under the powerful alien.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Why would I do that?" He smiled.

"BEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BECAUSE I ASKED YOU TOOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not yet Tennyson," Alien X smiled as he kept using his telekinesis to pin Ben down. He then gently began removing Ben's shoes and then his socks.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Oh I dare my friend and there is nothing that you can do to stop me," Alien X snickered as he let his white fingers tickle in between Ben's toes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Not yet," He replied as he then skidded his fingers down Ben's sides, making Ben almost scream in laughter!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ALIEN X NOOHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Finally, the alien stopped and decided to give Ben a break. He let the teen hero up, but not before Ben got a quick playful jab in Alien X's sides which made him yelp because of the surprise.

"Ben! You little troublemaker!"

"I owed you X!"

"Then let the games begin," Alien X chuckled as he chased after him and they ran down the hallways of the mansion.

A few hours later….

"Thanks X for cheering me up," Ben smiled as they sat down and ate popcorn.

"That's what friends are for Ben." Alien X replied with a gentle grin.

Hope you enjoyed it; this was just for you newbienovelistRD!

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I loved it! Thank you so much for this story! You truly are a sweet, wonderful friend! And if this comment problem ever happens again, you can still write your stories and post reviews to me or GoldGuardian2418! And we'll always be in touch! :D**


End file.
